


better to reign in hell

by apotheosizing_mini (apotheosizing)



Category: Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ficlet, Post-Rebellion Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotheosizing/pseuds/apotheosizing_mini
Summary: Homura considers her new garden of Eden.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	better to reign in hell

**Author's Note:**

> A self-fill for the [Summer Spinoff](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html) prompt "Paradise Regained".

There was a price to be paid for paradise regained. Poisonous higanabana flowers bloomed under Homura's feet as she walked on the periphery of the garden she had made for Madoka.

A small, selfish part of her hated it. It was enough for her that Madoka was safe and happy but she had not sold her soul for _enough_. Contact with her proved dangerous, however; her words of warning had cracked the glass of her newly-formed world, returning the golden shine to Madoka's eyes.

In the first months, she had dared to dream of a way to keep the world intact and be a part of it, but gods had no place in their creation. She had no choice but to swallow her feelings, bittersweet. Outside the world, she watched Madoka laugh with Sayaka, play games with Kyouko, have tea with Mami, praying all she had done was worth it.


End file.
